dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Full-Moon Vengeance
!! の み |Rōmaji title = Kyōfu!! Mangetsu no Urami |Literal title = Be Afraid!! A Full Moon Grudge |Series = Dragon Ball |Number = 89 |Saga = Tien Shinhan Saga |Manga = The Cruelty of Tenshinhan *The Full Moon Grudge *Look Out! The Dodon Blast! |Airdate = November 25, 1987 |English Airdate = December 12, 2002 |Previous = Yamcha's Big Break |Next = The Dodon Wave }} !! の み|''Kyōfu!! Mangetsu no Urami''|lit. "Be Afraid!! A Full Moon Grudge"}} is the sixth episode of the Tien Shinhan Saga and the eighty-ninth episode in the Dragon Ball series. This episode first aired in Japan on November 25, 1987. Its original American airdate was December 12, 2002. Summary In the crowd, many audience members are betting on who will win the next match, Jackie Chun vs. Man-Wolf. One of the competitors, Pamput arrives at the World Martial Arts Tournament, and three girls in the audience swoon over him. Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu arrive, and the three girls discuss that he has also made the Final Rounds. Goku arrives, badly needing to use the bathroom, so a priest points out its direction. Some audience members wonder if Goku really is strong. Those three girls enter the contestant waiting room and rush over to Pamput for his autograph. Man-Wolf growls at Jackie Chun (again). Jackie Chun wonders what is with this guy, as he can feel great hatred coming from him. The World Tournament Announcer steps in, telling Jackie Chun and Man-Wolf to get ready for their match. The three girls go to Jackie Chun for his autograph. Jackie Chun obviously enjoys this and offers to give a free kiss. They all giggle and playfully call him a dirty old man. Man-Wolf starts growling, even more, scaring the girls a bit. They discuss his ability to turn into a man at the full moon and comment on how 'tacky' that is. Next, the three girls go to Tien and Chiaotzu for their autograph. Man-Wolf shouts "This is all your fault! I'm gonna kill you!" He prepares to attack, but the announcer stops him. The three girls walk away in fear. Tien wonders why Man-Wolf hates Jackie Chun so much. As Man-Wolf walks away, a piece of paper drops from his back pocket. Chiaotzu uses his psychic abilities to float it over and gives it to Tien. Meanwhile, at the Papaya Hospital, Bulma helps the injured Yamcha walk through a hall. Yamcha says the 2nd match should be starting pretty soon. Bulma asks if his leg still hurts, and Yamcha assures her that it is no big deal. Bulma angrily stamps her foot, accidentally stepping on Yamcha's injured leg, causing him to scream out in pain. Back at the tournament, the match between Jackie Chun and Man-Wolf begins. The announcer tells the crowd that Jackie Chun was the winner of the last tournament, and Man-Wolf has the ability to turn into a man at the full moon. Man-Wolf vows to tear Jackie Chun to shreds. Jackie Chun asks why Man-Wolf hates him so much. Man-Wolf tells him to search his memory back to 3 years ago. Tien realizes why Man-Wolf is so mad. Krillin is confused, and Goku wonders if it was the time he fought Jackie Chun 3 years ago. Krillin suddenly points out that Tien and Chiaotzu are floating. An astounded Goku states, "What an amazing ability." Krillin responds, "Wait, that means we can't toss those 2 out of bounds!" Man-Wolf tells Jackie that this punch will help him remember. He throws a punch, which Jackie Chun easily dodges. He swipes his claw, but Jackie Chun just leaps over Man-Wolf and kicks him in the back of the head. Jackie Chun claims, "Uh, I still don't know what you're talking about." Man-Wolf shouts "This isn't a joke!" Jackie Chun asks if it was the time he farted and nobody knew. Man-Wolf throws a punch, yelling that he can fart too. Jackie Chun easily leaps over Man-Wolf's punch and asks if it was the time he peeked at a girl's panties. Man-Wolf decides to help him remember. There is a flashback of the fight Goku and Jackie Chun had at the tournament, 3 years ago. Man-Wolf was there and was shocked when he saw Goku transform into a Great Ape. Jackie Chun then used a MAX Power Kamehameha to destroy the moon. The flashback ends. Chiaotzu finishes reading an article from the paper they picked up, which talks about how the moon is gone because of Jackie Chun. Man-Wolf, "Because of you, I can never turn back into a human! Girls will never look at me again! Do you know how that feels?!?" Jackie Chun replies no, causing Man-Wolf to fall over, comedic anime style. He gets up and vows to kill Jackie Chun for destroying the moon. "Girls don't like hairy guys with a big, black nose!" Jackie Chun tells him to get a wolf girlfriend, but Man-Wolf replies that he hates hairy girls. Jackie Chun calls him picky, and walks away, feeling bored. Man-Wolf lunges at Jackie Chun in a rage and throws a punch, but Jackie Chun disappears. He looks around and is shocked to find Jackie Chun laying comfortably behind him. Jackie Chun gets up, and easily dodges a barrage of punches from Man-Wolf. He kicks Man-Wolf right in the face, and he drops to the ground in pain. The crowd is in shock, and Man-Wolf gets back up. Goku says Jackie Chun is very strong and hopes to fight him again. Tien, "Looks like I'll be facing that geezer in the semi-finals. I've never fought anyone that skilled before." Chiaotzu asks if he can really tell from just watching. Tien, "Yeah. I can just tell by the way he moves, the way he breathes." Jackie Chun dodges a couple more swipes from Man-Wolf, leaps over him, and kicks him in the back of the head, sending him back to the ground in pain. Man-Wolf gets up, and Jackie Chun tells him to give up before he gets hurt. Man-Wolf, "Grr...I'm a 30th-degree martial artist!!" Jackie Chun does not care and starts gazing at pretty women in the audience. Man-Wolf lunges at Jackie Chun, but Jackie just leaps up and kicks him to the ground again. He continues to gaze at pretty women. Man-Wolf gets up and unleashes another barrage of punches, but Jackie Chun still dodges. Jackie Chun kicks Man-Wolf, sending him slamming into a wall. The announcer begins the 10 count, and Turtle says that Jackie Chun reminds him of Master Roshi. Man-Wolf gets up and weakly approaches Jackie Chun, refusing to lose. There is a flashback of Man-Wolf's training. First, he beat up on a wooden doll of Jackie Chun. After that, he spent months training against a large tree, until it finally collapsed in the winter. The flashback ends, and Man-Wolf tells Jackie Chun that he trained so hard just to beat him. Jackie Chun asks if he really still wants to fight. Man-Wolf suddenly takes out a knife, to everyone's shock. The announcer tells Man-Wolf to put the knife away or he will be disqualified, but Man-Wolf just tells him to shut up. Jackie Chun, "It's okay. I'm still going to win." Man-Wolf swipes the knife toward Jackie Chun's heart, but Jackie Chun easily catches it. He lifts the knife into the air along with Man-Wolf on the other end. He tosses Man-Wolf into a wall, keeping the knife in his grasp. He flicks the knife, and it sticks into the wall, barely missing Man-Wolf's head. Jackie Chun, "I guess I'll just have to turn you back into a man." Man-Wolf, "What?!? Don't lie!" Jackie Chun, "I'm not lying. But we must finish the match first. Give up." Man-Wolf refuses. Jackie Chun, "Hey, I'm just trying to be nice since I destroyed the moon." He tells Man-Wolf for his paw. Man-Wolf starts acting like a dog and shakes Jackie Chun's hand. He regains his senses and tells Jackie Chun to stop. Jackie Chun apologizes but then tells Man-Wolf to heel, which he does (acting like a dog again). Man-Wolf once again regains his senses, "Stop making fun of me!" The crowd starts laughing. Jackie Chun takes out a bone and tosses it out of the ring. Man-Wolf leaps out of the ring and fetches the bone (once again, like a dog). Suddenly, he realizes what has just happened. Jackie Chun is announced the winner. Man-Wolf is enraged and lunges back at Jackie Chun. Jackie Chun simply sticks out 2 fingers, which jab Man-Wolf in the forehead, paralyzing him. Jackie Chun, "I'm just trying to turn you back into a man, but you won't listen." Krillin wonders how Jackie Chun intends to do this without a moon. Jackie Chun tells Krillin to come over, so Krillin steps into the ring with him. Jackie Chun tells Krillin to turn around, which he does. Next, he tells Man-Wolf to look at Krillin's head. Krillin, "You really plan to use my head as the moon? If my head was like a full moon, Goku would have transformed a long time ago!" Jackie Chun says that he is going to use hypnosis, and he quickly hypnotizes Man-Wolf. Man-Wolf stares deeply into Krillin's head, and he suddenly pictures it as a full moon. This causes him to turn back into a short, ugly man with big lips and messy black hair. Everyone is shocked. Man-Wolf cheers happily, and thanks Jackie, apologizing for being so angry earlier. He rushes off, glad that he can hit on girls again. Jackie Chun, "That didn't really change much." Krillin, "He looked better as a wolf." The announcer says that they shall start Match #3, Chiaotzu VS "Full Moon Head" Krillin, before the excitement dies down. Krillin is annoyed by the comment. Tien, "Chiaotzu, it's your turn." Chiaotzu floats into the ring, prepared to fight Krillin. Major Events *Match 2 commences between Jackie Chun and Man-Wolf with Jackie Chun winning the fight. Battles *Jackie Chun vs. Man-Wolf Appearances Characters Locations *Papaya Island **World Martial Arts Tournament Differences from the Manga *The spectators wondering who will win the match and observing Pamput, Tien, and Goku is filler. *Three girls going to get autographs from Pamput, Jackie, and Tien, while being disgusted by Man-Wolf who attempts to attack Jackie, is filler. *Tien discovering the reason behind Man-Wolf's grudge via a news article is filler. *Bulma sneaking Yamcha out of the hospital is filler. *In the manga, Man-Wolf straight-up told Jackie about how the former destroying the moon ruined his life. In the anime, he expects Jackie to remember himself and only tells him after Jackie guesses a couple of times. *In the manga, Goku and Krillin observing the Crane students' flight ability happens after Man-Wolf reveals his reasons for hating Jackie. This is changed to before the reveal here due to the above change. *In Man-Wolf's flashback, he is shown being a spectator at the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament watching the finals. No such indication was made in the manga, where he only says that he knows that Jackie destroyed the moon. *Man-Wolf's flashback to his training for vengeance isn't in the manga. Trivia *At the end of the episode, Tien Shinhan is seen without his third eye when Chiaotzu leaves to enter the ring. *In the Japanese version, when Jackie asks why Man-Wolf just doesn't date female wolves instead, Man-Wolf snaps back "I hate hairy girls!". This wasn't carried over to the English dub, where Jackie's line was altered to him just asking Man-Wolf to finish talking so they could fight, to which the latter gets on him for treating his situation so casually. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 89 (Dragon Ball) ca:Episodi 89 (BD) pt-br:Terror! O mistério da Lua Cheia fr:Dragon Ball épisode 089 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball episodes Category:Tien Shinhan Saga Category:Dragon Ball